


Comment ma vie à changer grâce à toi

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Saphael, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hope you gonna like it, Lily is the best, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), birthday gift, pure fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: La famille Santiago-Lewis était composée pour l’instant de trois membres. Raphaël Santiago-Lewis, le chef de clan des vampires de New-York, Simon Lewis-Santiago, anciennement oisillon du clan mais aujourd’hui devenue un vampire accompli et puissant, et enfin Maria Sara Santiago-Lewis, un mélange de prénom latino et hébreu qui signifiait princesse, fille de Raphaël et Simon.





	Comment ma vie à changer grâce à toi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/gifts).



> Joyeux Anniversaire @mckcvh (RaiseYourVoice), tu as demandé, je te le donne^^. J'espère que tu vas aimer même si c'est court.

Quand Simon à découvert le monde des Downworlders, il n’aurait jamais imaginé devenir un vampire et encore moins en épousé un. Les débuts étaient difficiles, il était perdu, en colère, attristé, se sentait seul et avait encore un béguin non réciproque pour sa meilleure amie. Mais au fur et à mesure des semaines et des mois, il s’était senti beaucoup, mieux. Il avait accepté sa nouvelle condition, il était même devenu un très bon vampire, et avait réussi à contrôler déjà pas mal de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il s’entendait avec tous les membres du clan surtout Lily et Raphaël et son béguin pour Clary avait disparu et s’était reporté sur son chef de clan. Il pensait que ses sentiments étaient encore une fois à sens unique mais à son grand étonnement, et grâce à l’aide de Lily et le reste du clan il avait appris que le mexicain retournait ses sentiments, et aujourd’hui, cinq ans après il en était là, vampire confirmé et respecté, époux amoureux et comblé et nouvellement papa d’une merveilleuse petite fille de 1 an.

 

~~~~~

 

Quand Raphael Santiago était devenue un vampire il pensait avoir tout perdu, sa famille, ses amis, son humanité, sa foi. Il avait même essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, mais heureusement Magnus Bane l’avait sauvé. Il avait certes perdu ses anciens amis, mais s’en était fait des nouveaux incroyables, il avait réussi à garder contact avec sa famille, il avait retrouvé sa foi et savait que même si il était mort…mort-vivant il n’était pas un monstre. Bien évidemment il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour trouver l’amour et encore moins fondé une famille, mais une tornade de joie, de bonne humeur et de maladresse était apparu dans sa vie sous le nom de Simon Lewis. Simon le perturbait dès leur première rencontre, il n’arrêtait pas de parler encore et encore, et souvent pour dire des choses inutiles, mais il était extrêmement attachant et adorable, et au fil de leur temps passé ensemble des sentiments inconnus se formèrent, Raphaël était terrifié, il n’avait jamais ressenti ça avant et il était persuadé que Simon était fou amoureux de sa rouquine, alors il mit de côté ses sentiments et se contentait d’être une oreille attentif pour son jeune. Mais heureusement, grâce à l’aide des autres membres du clan, qui en avait marre de voir ses deux têtus être amouraché l’un de l’autre, mais ne rien faire pour se l’avouer, ils avaient fini, un soir par s’avouer leur sentiments. Aujourd’hui il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, il était marié à l’homme de sa vie, et ils avaient adoptés leur petite princesse.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon se réveilla seul, cela devenait une habitude ses temps ci mais il n’était pas inquiet ou triste, il savait très bien pourquoi son mari n’était déjà plus au lit. Certes Raphaël se levait tout le temps avant lui, mais maintenant c’était parce qu’il allait s’occuper de Maria, leur fille. Il regarda l’heure sur son réveil, il savait où trouver Raphaël, il se leva enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. Arriver en bas il s’arrêta un instant à la vue du mexicain, du moins son dos, il sifflotait joyeusement tout en préparant le biberon de sang de leur bout de chou, oui Maria était un vampire, un bébé vampire. Quand il y repensait c’était horrible de se dire que quelqu’un avait pu mordre un bébé, mais en même temps elle n’aurait jamais été leur fille si personne ne l’avait fait et elle serait même peut être morte.

Sortant de ses pensées il se rapprocha doucement de son époux et l’enlaça par derrière, il embrassa son cou et posa la tête sur son épaule.

"Hey chéri. Tu sais que tu es adorable et sexy quand tu prépare le biberon avec tant d’amour, mais ça me manque de me réveiller sans toi à mes côtés."

Raphaël ricana et prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes, il posa de délicat baiser sur chacune des ses phalanges. "Hm merci mais comment je peux être sexy en préparant un biberon ? Ca me manque aussi de ne pas te réveiller par un baiser mais notre princesse ne va pas se nourrir toute seule."

"Quand tu le prépare tes bras forts et musclés se contractent et c’est très sexy." Il embrassa et mordilla alors son épaule. "Oui je sais, j’ai hâte qu’elle grandisse pour que tu n’es plus besoin de te lever aussi tôt."

Raphaël finit le biberon et le plaça au micro-onde, c’était plus facile de digérer du sang chaud, parce que il était plus liquide et fluide. Il se retourna et enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Il se pencha et l’embrassa pour un vrai baiser de bonjour. Comme à leur habitude leur baiser devient vite chauffé, leurs langues s’emmêlèrent, dansèrent passionnément. Ils furent soudain coupés par l’alarme du micro-onde.

"Le devoir nous appellent." Dit Raphaël, il se pencha pour un dernier coup de bec et ils montèrent tout les deux vers la chambre de leur fille qui se trouvaient juste en face de leur chambre, c’était en fait l’ancienne chambre de Simon, il était plus qu’heureux que sa chambre soit devenue celle de Maria.

Ils rentrèrent tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller brutalement. Ils marchèrent jusqu’au berceau et allumèrent la petite veilleuse qui était sur la table de chevet juste à côté. Ils se penchèrent pour regarder leur merveille dormir, elle était tellement belle et paisible. Maria avait les cheveux bruns clairs, les yeux bleus et un teint très pâle. Cela leurs faisaient de la peine de la réveiller mais ils n’avaient pas le choix, il fallait qu’elle mange souvent et à des heures fixes. Mais comme si elle avait sentit leur présence, ou alors l’appel de la faim, ils ne seraient jamais. Ses grands yeux bleus regardèrent vers eux, en les voyant elle se mit à sourire et à pousser des petits cris de joies, elle tendit les bras vers eux, pressés d’être portée. Simon et Raphaël se regardèrent et Simon lui fit signe pour qu’il la prenne. Raphaël se pencha et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Il lui fit plein de petits bisous sur la joue. "Salut mon amour, tu as bien dormi ? Tu as faim ?" Il lui montra le biberon et elle gazouilla en réponse. Ils avaient installé un siège à bascule de l’autre côté du berceau, Raphaël alla s’y installer et nourrit Maria tout en se balançant doucement, elle prit goulûment la tétine. Simon pris l’autre chaise dans la pièce et la plaça en face d’eux, il s’y assit et regarda tendrement la scène devant lui. Si son cœur pouvait battre il savait qu’il exploserait à la vue. Il avait l’habitude de le voir, cela faisait maintenant 7 mois que Maria était rentré dans leur vie, mais il ne s’y habituait pas, c’était un spectacle tellement magnifique. Raphaël était en pyjama, ses cheveux démunis de produits étaient naturellement bouclés, quelques boucles tombant sur son front, il était simple, naturel, à peine réveiller mais il était à coupé le souffle surtout quand il regardait leur fille avec autant d’adoration et un sourire à faire fondre le cœur de n’importe qui.

Raphaël à du sentir son regard sur lui, il releva la tête et son regard se posa dans les yeux chocolats du plus jeune, son sourire toujours présent. Il mima un baiser en rajoutant le petit bruit de bouche. Dieu il était adorable, personne ne pourrait penser que Raphaël Santiago était la personne la plus romantique sur cette planète et qu’il adorait les câlins, les bisous, les petites touches, même les plus petites attentions, il quémandait très souvent, et initiait les moments les plus romantiques. Simon secoua la tête mais lui renvoya son baiser virtuel.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça alors que je nourri notre fille, ce n’est pas juste."

Simon aurait rougi s’il avait pu. "Je ne te regarde pas de cette manière là, bon d’accord oui, mais je n’y peux rien si tu es beau, adorable et sexy en même temps, alors que tu ne fais aucun effort pour, c’est injuste d’ailleurs."

Raphaël eut un petit rire. "Merci bébé mais tu sais que je suis le plus chanceux de ce côté-là." Il lui fit un clin d’œil.

"Ca n’aide pas et..." Il fut coupé par Maria, qui avait fini son biberon. Raphaël posa le biberon par terre à côté de lui et redressa Maria. Il regarda Simon. "Tu veux lui faire faire son rot ?" Simon hocha la tête. Raphaël se leva et donna Maria à Simon, puis ils échangèrent de place, Simon tapotait doucement le dos de Maria.

Raphaël ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu’il était le plus chanceux, son mari était parfait, avec ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, ses yeux chocolats, sa peau claire, son corps tonique, ferme et musclé dût à sa formation, il avait une beauté pure, innocente et sexy la fois, c’était un délice. Et il avait une personnalité solaire, il était toujours de bonne humeur, pétillant et optimiste, c’était son rayon de soleil. Il était lui aussi avide de câlins et de petites attentions, que Raphaël lui donnait avec un énorme plaisir non dissimulé.

"Maintenant c’est toi qui me regarde, comme ça." Dit Simon taquin.

"Hm, comme je te l’ai dis je suis chanceux."

"Blurp." Oh Maria venait finir sa mission. Simon la reposa dans son berceau et avec des derniers bisous et babillages de bébé, ils éteignirent la veilleuse, sortirent de la pièce pour la laisser se rendormir et retournèrent dans leur chambre pour faire de même, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard avec un dernier baiser et un je t’aime qu’ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, le sourire au lèvre, pressant d’être le lendemain pour retrouver leur princesse et passé des moments à trois, en famille.

La famille Santiago-Lewis.   

 

 

Hey si vous voulez parler de Saphaël, Malec, Bughead, ONE OK ROCK, Arashi venez me parler sur [Mon Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Beta  
> Je sais que ça peux paraître bizarre parce que normalement un vampire ne peux pas vieillir mais étant donner que c’est encore un bébé, je me suis dit qu’elle pouvait et qu’elle arrêtera de vieillir à un certain âge


End file.
